


Wisdom and Discovery

by Letterblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Off-Label Uses of Thunder, Sparring, This Fic Is Remarkably Hard To Tag, Vague Mentions of KH3 Events, platonic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: Kairi discovers that electricity produces some interesting sensations.





	Wisdom and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was playing with a random pairing + kink generator. Also, look, it's KH, I'm just gonna assume they'll all come back again eventually.

They have an arrangement, Kairi and Ven. Too many people treat her like fine crystal after her phenomenally stupid death. Too many people treat him like fine crystal because he’s their precious cinnamon roll—and, perhaps a little, because he reminds them the most of Sora and his _own_ phenomenally stupid death. Either way, it gets annoying for them both.

So when it’s just them, they never hold back except for killing blows. And Ven’s been a _really_ good person to learn light magic from.

They’re well into a knock-down, drag-out sparring session, breathing heavy, drenched with sweat. They’re both starting to slow down, feint, conserve their energy, push their limits. They’ve both paused, healed, flung off shirts, come back for another round. And it’s usually about this time that things start to get interesting. The _real_ challenge is when they have to fight smart. Kairi drops low, parries a blow, lungs burning, and starts to gather magic, warmth trickling down her arm. Her casting’s slow, tired; he dodges the Fira, but comes in reckless, and she heaves off a strike that sends him rolling.

Ven snarls, laser-focused, and surges back at her with a crackle of electricity in a ring around him.

Kairi howls and goes down, bones jittering. Time slips sideways a little, and she’s peculiarly, distantly glad that she doesn’t have Naminé inside her anymore—she’s never been shocked before, but Larxene, well—and by the time she realizes she’s fine, nothing broken, just crackling heat still rushing over her skin, Ven’s on top of her, elbow on her bicep, keyblade at her throat.

They freeze like that, just for a moment, both heaving air, as the last few sparks crackle over his skin as well.

“Oh, you have _got_ to teach me how to do that,” she pants, and taps out.

“Pheweph,” he says by way of answer, and lets his keyblade fall to one side of her, slumping against her for a moment. They’re gross and sweaty and all hot skin-on-skin except for her sports bra, and she reminds herself yet again that she doesn’t really want this to Get Weird, except her skin’s still all lit up, sensitized from the magic. “Yeah, it’s.” It’s a few more breaths until he finishes the sentence. “Kinda starts the same as the normal spell, but you like…pull it in around you. Zapped myself a lot when I was learning it. Hard to do when you’re standing still.”

“Oo,” Kairi says, before she can stop herself.

“What, the zapping yourself?” Ven slowly peels himself off her as they get their legs back under them.

“Once you get past the bone-jarring pain it feels kinda neat?” She sticks out her tongue at him. “Maybe I just like it more than ice.”

“I mean, what’s _not_ better than ice.” Ven stretches slowly, rotating his shoulder where a fall he took is starting to come in technicolor. “So what, like…” He reaches for his keyblade, frowns for a moment, and showers them both with the most half-hearted Thunder Kairi’s seen since Lea’s earliest training.

There’s not much bone-jarring this time. Just tingling heat, skittering over her skin like ghostly nails, raw sensation. Kairi tries _very_ hard not to make any noises that don’t fall under plausible deniability, and if she’s red, well, she’s been working out hard.

Ven, also red for unknown reasons, gives a full-body shiver and sets his keyblade back down with a strangely thoughtful expression.

“Okay,” says Kairi after a long moment. “I’m going to drink like an entire thing of water and two potions.”

“Half a thing of water,” Ven says frankly. “If I drank a whole thing, I might yonk.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Kairi says, levering herself into something like a sitting position to rummage in her inventory. “I’m going to drink a half of a thing of water and two potions. And then I think either we’re going to be wise and kind friends who pretend that never happened, or we’re going to be wise and kind friends who zap each other a few more times and _then_ pretend that never happened.”

Ven’s mouth twists to one side—again, more thoughtful than disturbed. “Does that actually count as wise?”

“It does if we say it does,” Kairi says firmly, and finally finds her water bottle to drag a long, long drink.

“I see,” Ven says sagely, and goes for the potion first, tipping the little green jar down his throat with relish. “Well, I don’t think I’m usually very wise, but if that counts…sure, why not?”

“I _see._ ” Kairi can’t help a _very_ big grin.


End file.
